


Mine

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Defining the Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Jealous Sirius, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oblivious James, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Getting jealous when people flirt with your boyfriend is okay. Getting jealous when people flirt with your best mate is less so. Especially if you're now in maybe-boyfriends, maybe-friends-with-benefits territory.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hello! First of all, thank you for all those amazing stories because there are hardly any but yours are the best! May I ask for 2 promps? 1: Jealous/possessive sirius? always thought that he would be the jealous one in their relationship, like J would be more liked by their classmates and they are always flirting witb him and S doesn't like it and J doesn't notice at first. 2: The final match for the quiddich cup, sirius cant play for some reason, they win and J kisses him in the crowd.”
> 
> I combined the prompts, hope that’s okay! I’m not very good at writing jealousy, so uh… I tried?
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/162663706805/hello-first-of-all-thank-you-for-all-those)

James was fucking blind. No, not because of his eyesight-- although he couldn’t see more than two feet in front of him without his glasses. The thing is, most everyone loves James, and why wouldn’t they? He’s handsome, fit, smart, Quidditch Captain, and hilarious to boot. Of course they liked him for more superficial reasons than Sirius was comfortable with, but it wasn’t quite his place to judge given that he liked those same things about him. He just happened to like more about him than those few things.

Anyway, James was fucking blind. Sirius had started flirting with him about two years ago when he realised he fancied him, but it went nowhere. Oh he was plenty polite, but he wasn’t encouraging, never flirted back. Sirius figured it was James’s nice way of saying ‘thanks but no thanks Pads’, so he stopped after a week or two. But then everyone got it into their heads to flirt with James this year, and Sirius realised that James just didn’t notice when someone was flirting.

A side effect to his obliviousness, was that he also didn’t realise that he was all but telling everyone that asked him out that he was dating Sirius. For example, Tim Brown from Ravenclaw asked James if he wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with him, and he said, “Sorry but I’m going with Sirius.”

Tim had looked embarrassed, blushed, and shuffled away.

After he left, Sirius turned to James. “You are?”

“We always go together.”

“Well yeah, but you _can_ go with someone else if you want, you know.”

“Why would I do that?” James asked, innocently confused.

Sirius blinked at him, then shook his head. He sure as hell wasn’t going to convince James to spend less time with him. Unfortunately, Fate decided to be a little shit about that decision and he got hurt in Herbology, bad enough that he wouldn’t be able to play the final Quidditch game of the year in a week’s time. Okay maybe blaming Fate was rude. After all, he was the one who hadn’t been paying enough attention, distracted by the way James had been giggling. Sirius held that it wasn’t really his fault though-- _no one_ could ignore how the corners of his eyes scrunched up or the way his eyes sparkled or how it transformed his entire being into looking happier.

The end result was that Sirius was stuck in the stands with Remus for the game, watching Peter and James chase instead of being up there with them. Not that being with Remus was a hardship; he kept up his hysterical commentating throughout even though he hadn’t been allowed to officially do it for years (since that first time, really).

The energy in the stands was tangible, and when Gryffindor won, everyone swarmed down into the field. It didn’t take long for him and James to find each other. He somehow wasn’t the center of attention, but didn’t give a single fuck about that judging by the wide grin on his face that got impossibly bigger when he saw Sirius. They latched onto each other when they got close.

“You did it mate.”

“Yeah,” James laughed. “Wish you could’ve been beside me.”

Sirius shrugged as much as he could in the hug. James felt it but nobody would’ve been able to see it, if anyone had been looking at them. “You didn’t need me, obviously.”

James pulled back enough to give Sirius an incredulous look. “Lies and slander,” he declared, breath puffing over Sirius’s lips and reminding him how close they were. Sirius was about to-- he didn’t know, _something_ \-- when James leaned forward and kissed him.

Sirius’s breath caught, but it didn’t last long before James was pulling away. Sirius looked at him with wide eyes before thinking _Sod it_ , and kissed him back. He felt James smile into it and Merlin, this was everything he’d thought it would be.

* * *

James and Sirius weren’t dating. At least, Sirius was pretty sure. Maybe. They didn’t hold hands, and they didn’t kiss in public. In private was a whole other story though, one Sirius was increasingly pleased with. James had taken to sitting on Sirius’s lap at every opportunity, and when he wasn’t doing that, it was because they were laying down with their legs tangled and, more often than not, one of them resting on the other’s chest.

They’d jerked each other off that first night after the Quidditch game and had continued to do so but hadn’t progressed beyond that. Sirius wanted to talk to James about it, ask if he was okay with doing a few other things, but… well. It’s like they were only dating when they were alone, and Sirius didn’t want to imply the wrong thing and bring it all to an end. If this was a sex-only relationship, Sirius didn’t think it would be in his best interest to ask, since he was probably supposed to know already. And if he was wrong, he was confident that James would do something or give some indication that their relationship was changing.

It was business as usual in Hogwarts aside from that, not that any of the other students knew what was happening between them. Which meant that everyone still flirted with James. And that James didn’t discourage them. It caused an ugly curling in his gut every time, and he dealt with it in-- his opinion-- the most adult way possible. He marked him up, wore him out, left hickies just high enough to seem like an accident when they were visible.

It didn’t help one buggering bit.

People took it to mean that James was up for anything instead of being taken. Not that he was _taken_ per se, Sirius didn’t know whether or not they were dating which meant he didn’t know if they were exclusive. Given that James only had sex with him and slept in the same bed as him, he wanted to say that they were. But. Well. They hadn’t talked about it, and assumptions were dangerous things.

Sirius was going to talk to James about it before they left Hogwarts, honest! It was the last party of the year, celebrating that NEWT’s were done, and Sirius had every intention of talking to James about where they stood with each other. His timing with James was piss poor though, and they were down in the common room for the party to stay because “C’mon Pads this is our last Hogwarts party we should enjoy it!”. Sirius had sighed internally and given in. No party would compare to time alone with James, but if James wanted to be there, then there they were.

All it meant was that Sirius had to stand idly by, a drink in his hand, as people hit on James. Surprisingly, James knew what was happening, but maybe that was because they weren’t bothering with subtlety most of the time, they just asked. Sirius couldn’t help a small swell of satisfaction every time James turned one of them away.

(There was an awkward moment when someone asked _Sirius_ if he wanted to leave with them, and he stared at them dumbly, blurting, “What.” Thankfully they got the message without him having to explain further that no, sorry, not interested.)

Then Mary fucking Macdonald showed up in all her curvy glory, pressing up against James suggestively and whispering in his ear. James- _fuck_ James looked interested.

Sirius promptly threw pride to the wind. “Oi Prongs!” he shouted, pretending like he was oblivious to the situation he was interrupting and slinging an arm over his shoulders when James and Mary sprung apart. He hoped James wouldn’t think to say something about the fact that he and Sirius had been next to each other the entire night and he had no reason to act like they hadn’t been.

James smiled at him though and said, “What’s up?”

Sirius gave some excuse about having an idea for the end of the year prank, and James ran with it, turning to apologise to Mary before Sirius dragged him upstairs. A quick check showed no one else in the dorm, so Sirius pulled him inside, locked it, and pushed him up against the door, kissing him fiercely. _Mine_.

James was a little bewildered, but went along with it easily, opening his mouth and holding onto Sirius’s back and neck as if he’d disappear if he didn’t. Their bodies were pressed together, and Sirius couldn’t think of a single reason to not have his mouth on him this instant.

“Gods Jamie,” Sirius gasped, biting along his neck, eliciting a small “ _Fuck_ ,” from James. He smirked into James’s skin and this- it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He pulled back to look down at what he was doing as he undid James’s trousers, then stroked him through his pants. Sirius covered James’s mouth with his own and sucked on his tongue until James was shuddering and pulling on his shoulders insistently. “So impatient,” he teased. Not that he was one to talk.

He gave James’s bottom lip a parting nip and dropped to his knees, pushing down James’s pants and taking him into his mouth. “Si!”

He hummed, taking more of him in. When he heard James’s breath hitch, he looked up, wanting to memorise what his face looked like, only to see James staring at him already, eyes wide and covetous. Sirius kept eye contact as he went as far as he could, then pressed one of his hands down on his own erection.

“Merlin, Sirius.”

He pulled off slowly, seeing the coiled tension rise in James’s body as he did. Sirius stroked him absentmindedly, eyes fixed on his face while he did.

“Jamie, just so we’re clear, I want you to come in my mouth.” It was all the warning he gave before taking James’s cock back into his mouth and doing everything he could to make sure James enjoyed it. From the way one of James’s hands clenched in his hair and the other squeezed Sirius’s on his stomach, he was doing a great job. And if that wasn’t enough, the small twitches of his hips when Sirius swirled his tongue on his head would have convinced him.

Sirius was getting drunk off the way James whimpered his name, and he could _definitely_ get addicted to James spilling in his mouth. It didn’t exactly taste good, but it was James because of something Sirius did, so he _loved it_.

James all but fell to the ground when Sirius was done, grabbing his face and kissing him thoroughly. He chuckled breathlessly. “That tastes like shite I can’t believe you swallowed it.” But he went back to kissing him, so clearly he didn’t think it was too awful. James moved Sirius’s hand off the front of his trousers and replaced it with his own, grinding it down. When he stopped, Sirius whined, but James kissed him again and the next thing he knew his cock was in James’s hand. Gently, James pushed Sirius down so he was lying on the floor. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” he said, laughing at himself before licking at the head where precome had been gathering.

Sirius bit his lip, hard. “‘t’s not like I knew what I was doin’,” he slurred.

James shook his head disbelievingly. “That just makes me feel worse.”

“Won’ take much,” Sirius assured him.

Despite his previous comment that come tasted terrible, James swallowed it down when Sirius came, what felt like seconds-- and very well may have been-- later. James stroked his hip comfortingly, resting his forehead on Sirius’s other side. Sirius laid one of his hands on James’s head, scratching at his scalp lightly in a way that made him boneless. After they’d both caught their breath some, James said, “We haven’t done that before.”

“Nope.”

“...I wasn’t going to do anything with Mary.”

Sirius swallowed thickly, trying to keep his body from tensing. Conversations like this would ruin his afterglow and damn it, he wanted to enjoy this. “If you say so,” he said neutrally.

James tilted his head so he could look Sirius in the eye. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Remus knocking on the door, claiming that he didn’t care what the fuck was going on in there, he just wanted to get to bed.

“Just a second Moons!” Sirius called as they helped each other up. A few cleaning spells and quick change of clothes later, and Sirius waved his wand at the door. True to his word, Remus came in and made a beeline for his bed, collapsing before realising that maybe he should change, but all he did was pull off his shoes then close his curtains.

James was sat on his bed, staring at his hands. Sirius was standing in between their beds, not sure what he should do. Usually James was in Sirius’s bed while they had sex and then he stayed.

He cleared his throat. “You er, want company?”

James shrugged and took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. “If you want.”

“It doesn’t really seem like _you_ want.”

James sighed, and it was such a defeated sound. “Goodnight Sirius.”

Sirius stared at the closed curtain, uncertain where tonight went wrong. Feeling off-kilter, he laid in his own bed, alone. _This isn’t right_. He rolled over, trying to get comfortable, but it was proving an impossible task.

He heard the others shuffle in and wanted to scream. He’d been laying here for hours, and was just as tired as when he started: not at all. He waited until he heard everyone settle in, then ten minutes. He crawled out of his bed and stood next to James’s. “James?” he whispered, low enough that it wouldn’t wake him.

The curtain opened and it was clear James hadn’t slept at all either. He scooted back to make room for Sirius. They weren’t touching when he laid down, and it was so, so wrong. James cast a silencing spell then slid his wand back under the pillow so the light coming from it would be muted.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” James asked, looking honestly confused. “No.”

“Then what happened?”

James squirmed uncomfortably. “We never… talked. About what we’re doing here.” He motioned between the two of them.

“Yeah.”

Neither of them spoke. James fidgeted, then coughed. “Okay I guess since I’m the one that started it I should be the one talking. Ehm. I want to be be, er, dating. You. So- er if you- want to date me we should. Ehm. Date.” He covered his face with a hand. “Very articulate, O+ James.”

Sirius bit back a laugh and peeled James’s hand from his face, then held it. “Yes, O+.”

James whipped his head to look at him. “What.”

“We should date.”

“Really?”

“No take-backs, Jamie.”

He beamed at Sirius and lurched forward, hugging him tightly. “I should’ve asked that earlier, shouldn’t I have?”

“Oh yeah.”

“You could’ve said something too,” he said faux-grumpily.

Sirius snorted. “Right because I always take the initiative in our relationship.”

“Now’s a perfect time to start.”

“I know you mean me kissing you or summat, but could you stop letting people flirt with you?” He kissed James’s nose. “Please?”

James gave him a strange look. “Is that what that was earlier?”

“...Maybe? You’re hot stuff Prongs.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah but everyone flirts with you.”

“No they don’t.”

Sirius stared at him flatly. “As your friend, and now your boyfriend, _yes they do_.”

James got a very mischievous look and trailed his fingers over Sirius’s ribs. “Were you getting jealous, love?” He moved his body closer and let his voice dip low. “All these people coming up to what’s yours? Telling me they want me in their bed? They didn’t even care that I had your marks on me, they would have gone over them with their own.”

With a growl, Sirius rolled on top of him and pinned his arms to the bed, feeling that he was starting to harden in his pyjamas. This wasn’t how he expected the night to go, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. Usually he was too busy drawing the line between sex and friendship to do anything like this. “Is that what you wanted.”

“Maybe.”

Sirius leaned down until his lips were ghosting across James’s. “Why don’t you go then?” He rolled his hips. “See if one of them knows you half as well as I do.” He trailed his mouth over his cheek and down to his ear.

Later, after they’d redressed and settled in to sleep, Sirius said, “You know I don’t care right? If people flirt with you. I mean, yeah, I used to care because I never knew if you were interested, but now…”

James smiled at him. “Yeah. I know, Si.” He kissed him, lingering. “All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog at [imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Drop by, send in a prompt if you want more ;)
> 
> Also... yeah I sort copped out on the whole jealousy thing. In my defense, I did warn you at the beginning. I just don't think either of them would ACTUALLY be jealous once they're together and official. I also think that the whole possessive thing is only okay if everyone's consenting (even in fic), so that's why they have that little talk at the end.


End file.
